Fred's sixth year
by TheAmazingEscapadesOfEggbert
Summary: If you can come up with a better title tell me. If you didn't realize this would be harrys fourth year. Anything before harry's fourth year is the same but anything after may be changed to my liking. Rating my go up. DisclaimerI don't own HP.
1. Chapter 1

Fred Weasley didn't want to disappoint his family but he always ended up doing just that. It started before he was born. His parents thought that he would be a girl and they were so excited so when they ended up with a Fred instead of a Susan they were thoroughly disappointed. Then he was the troublesome kid. Though George could hold up on his own in the trouble making area Fred had always been the more drastic of the two.

When Fred started Hogwarts the hat had automatically placed him in Gryffindor but as soon as he sat down he made an enemy. Kerrilyn Sinclair, a daughter of someone who could have given his dad a significant promotion, immediately disliked him after he spilled pumpkin juice all over her new school clothes. Apparently his name was mentioned in a letter to her father and had cost his dad the promotion.

Fred had managed to cause so much trouble to his parents in the first sixteen years of his life he decided to tone it down in his sixth year at Hogwarts. If only he knew how hard this would be.

* * *

Elena Malfoy was getting ready for her third year at Hogwarts. She was a Slytherin, of course. But that didn't matter to her. She and her brother had more friends outside of their house then they did in. Her best friend Vivian Potter was a Gryffindor. Vivian is the sister of, the famous, Harry Potter but he doesn't know she exists. Harry hardly ever ventures out of the secure world of Weasleys and muggleborns that he lives in. It's easier for him to believe that there is only one right way to see things.

* * *

Vivian had been adopted when she was just three weeks old. Dumbledore thought it would be better if she grew up away from her family and the wizarding world but he didn't know who lived across the street. Actually the entire street was full of wizarding familys. The Malfoys, Zabinis, Abbotts, Patils and Moons were all in walking distance from her house. Most of the people in these five families were all very close to her. Most of the kids were in her brother's year though.

* * *

I love line breaks! I finally finished all the chapters in this story. Starting on a sequel! I'm so excited I will finally finish a story! Can any of you get tabs to work in your story? This is a prolougue in case you were wondering about the shortness. 


	2. Chapter 2

Elena sat next to Vivian, across from Hazel Zabini who was sitting next to Teresa Clearwater. The four had been a quartet since they started Hogwarts. Before that Hazel, Vivian andElena were a trio. Tessie completed the group though, she was the sensible one.Elena was the risk-taker, Vivian was the brave one and Hazel kept the group together.

Hannah, Padma and Parvatti entered the compartment then. Padma was going on and on about what her little brother Parthiv did yesterday and Parvatti looked quite bored. Tessie figured Padma had over-used this anecdote as she tends to do. Once the three had sat down the group lapsed into silence once more. There wasn't much to talk about; after all they had just spent three months straight with each other. Then Tessie found a subject that never wore out.

"No Penny this year"

"I totally forgot!" Hazel exclaimed. This surprised no one though, as Hazel was always forgetting things. The only thing Hazel ever seemed to remember was her fashion sense. At the moment she was wearing a very cute roots top which she had bought on her mother's business trip to Canada and a denim skirt she designed herself. Sometimes Hazel would design her mother's, Anna Lisa Zabini, clothes. (A/N- If you don't remember the Zabini's mom is a model and their dad is dead)

"This is going to be the best year ever! With no Penny to boss us around and the Triwizard Tournament this year should be amazing!" Elena said with a rush of enthusiasm.

"So this means you're totally okay about your parents divorce?" Hazel questioned. As soon as she uttered the words though she knew she hadn't thought before she spoke. The smile that had graced Elena's face seconds earlier quickly disappeared as she ran out muttering something about the bathroom.

"HAZEL"

"oops" Hazel mumbled meekly.

* * *

A couple compartments over Fred Weasley sat next to George and across from Lee, Alicia and Angelina. They were playing a muggle game that Alicia had taught them all. She called it Truth or Dare.

"Angelina, Truth or Dare?" Alicia started.

"Truth"

"Okay…In this compartment who would you say is the cutest?

"Me, of course. Lee, Truth or Dare?

"Dare"

"I dare you to… wear Alicia's uniform to the welcoming feast."

"WHAT!" Lee and Alicia exclaimed at the same time

"If he's wearing my uniform then what am I supposed to wear?" Alicia complained.

"Chill Allie. You can duplicate it and make him wear the clone." Angelina explained.

"I am so not wearing a skirt!" Lee protested.

"You have to" George said getting evil grin that meant when Lee changed he would be ready with a camera.

Lee resigned his protests. He may be persistent but he was no idiot. He was no match for the Weasley twins.

"Fine. Fred, Truth or Dare.

"Dare"

"I dare you to ask out the next person that walks by this compartment." As he said it Goyle lumbered past the compartment.

"Can we skip him?" Fred asked with a pleading tone to his voice.

Lee burst out laughing but eventually agreed to let Goyle slide. The next person who walked by was a girl with shoulder length blond curls, pale skin and freckles decorating her nose. She looked about thirteen and was also quite upset about something.

Fred stood up and followed her about ten compartments down and out of his friend's sight before calling for her attention. When she turned Fred saw that she was on the brink of tears which made him feel even worse about what he was about to do.

"Hi, I'm Fred."

"Elena" She answered curtly with all the politeness she could muster.

Fred could see her looking at the bathroom a couple compartments away and knew he would have to hurry or she would rush off before he could finish the dare.

"Will you go out with me?" Fred asked as quickly as possible. For a moment he thought she might say no but she rethought her answerand figuring the best way to get rid of him was to say yes and then bolt to the bathroom stalls. Elena did exactly that leaving behind a very confused Fred Weasley.

* * *

Yay Update! Go moi! REVEIW or update will cease for another week!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

When Elena was away

* * *

_The usage of Larson Potion has varied in the past 200 years. For the first century it was used as a love potion but then severe side effects were found. So for the first two decades of this century the potion was banned because unspeakables were studying it. Then they realized that the side effects had already been documented in the first article about the potion in the Quibbler 120 years before. _

"You're not done with your Summer Homework yet?" Padma asked disbelievingly.

"Well unlike you, Padma, some of us don't do our homework in the first week of summer" Hannah bit back.

"Ooh, BURN" Hazel Shouted. She was met by stares that led to Hazel burying her face back into the tabloids.

"Moving on, I'm going to see if the guys have killed anyone yet who wants to come?"

"I'll join you, Parvatti, There isn't much going on here anyway"

"Yea, I'll go too" Vivian said following Parvatti and Teresa out of the compartment leaving the quarreling threesome behind.

* * *

Draco Malfoy didn't want to be evil. It just came naturally when he was around people he couldn't stand. But his friends always saved him from going overboard. Well with the exception of Blaise and Zach, they just egged him on. Hannah helped him out the most though. He supposed it was because he would tutor her on potions and transfiguration. Harry Potter really got under his skin though which was funny because he was good friends with his little sister even though he might not- 

Just then Vivian, Teresa and Parvatti opened up the compartment door and were met to shouts of, "That's not fair you cheated" and "Liar!" Blaise and Zach were sitting on the floor flipping a quarter for amusement and it appeared that Blaise had been right way too many times for it to be fair play in Zach's opinion. Draco was in the corner and it appeared that he had been ignoring the happenings of the compartment before the girls had entered.

"Well it's good to see you boys are enjoying yourselves" Parvatti said as she took a seat across from Draco who nodded in recognition.

"We weren't until you ladies got here" Zach said.

"Save your flattery for people who pay attention to you" Vivian snapped in response. Of all the people in their group she could easily say that she was the least close to Zach. They had never really clicked and clashed heads on everything.

"Ooh BURN" Teresa said in a perfect imitation of Hazel. Vivian and Parvatti laughed but the statement was met by looks of confusion on the boy's part. Draco being the most polite person in the entire group was the first to ask what was so amusing. The girls gave no answer and they left it at that and resumed their positions from before they arrived. Blaise and Zach arguing over a coin and Draco staring out the window but Parvatti couldn't let anyone go speechless for long.

"Who wants to tell me who they are crushing on?" Parvatti asked and was thoroughly disappointed when she was met by blank stares. "Oh, come on!" she continued, "I was serious!"

"Parvatti no one in their right mind would tell you that." Teresa (pronounced Te-RAY-Sa) said in monotone telling her to drop it.

"Besides Parvatti you could at least bring up the subject in a subtler way" Vivian added.

"Okay, How about…Who wants to play Truth or Dare?"

"No, the author already used that in the Weasley twin's compartment."

"Oh" The group surrendered into silence once more.

"I'm supposed to be meeting Hannah in her compartment to help her finish her summer homework." Draco said and was met by more giggles which her ignored and left the compartment.

* * *

Elena was hiding in a bathroom stall when she saw two girls with maroon trim on their robes enter…Gryffindors. She decided to ignore them and let her mid wander to an IM conversation she had the week before.

* * *

HannahBanana13: Ellie u here? 

HannahBanana13: Echo Echo

AwesomeEllie1010: At your service

HannahBanana13: Good…Watsup

AwesomeEllie1010: Is it really that hard to spell it out I mean really its seven letters

HannahBanana13: What's Up Elena?

AwesomeEllie1010: Much better, everything is fine thank you very much. How are you?

HannahBanana13: You and your brother always do that

AwesomeEllie1010: Do what?

HannahBanana13: Talk so formally. Except when he does it he acts stiff like he's trying to hard to be that formal.

AwesomeEllie1010: It's just what we are used to hearing. When did you start analyzing my brother so much?

HannahBanana13: When he started tutoring me…He's fine in a group but when you see him alone he's got some serious social problems.

AwesomeEllie1010: Being formal was more of a rule for him than it was for me.

HannahBanana13: Seriously though does he ever drop the evil act?

AwesomeEllie1010: No, not unless he's around us.

HannahBanana13: Oh…I gotta go do the dishes

AwesomeEllie1010: Thanks Hannah

HannahBanana13: For what?

(AwesomeEllie1010 signed out at 8:45 pm)

* * *

I would like to thank all my previous reveiwers and apologize for the delay 


End file.
